


Shore Leave Lessons

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [36]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Crossover, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie and Mitaka on shore leave together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave Lessons

"I wish Phasma could have come with us."

Mitaka looked over at Techie and smiled, patting him on the arm. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll let us make it up to her once we come back from leave, eh?"

Techie wrinkled his nose a little, giving him a playful look as he reached up and adjusted his ponytail. "She'll probably have you do it more than me," he pointed out with a snort.

"Aw but she'll make you pay in cuddles if anything," Mitaka offered.

"I suppose so." He perked up when he spotted the shopping area, his eyes focusing and refocusing in delight. He grabbed Mitaka by the wrist, pulling him along to reach the area faster. "Look at all of this!" he whispered. "There's so much for sale here!"

Mitaka smiled as he watched Techie staring wide-eyed at all of the stalls and vendors around. The younger Hux didn't talk a lot about his time with Ma-Ma for obvious reasons but he could discern enough based on clues given. He doubted that Techie had ever seen so much food in one place before. His guess soon became truth as he watched him buying things from people, smiling as he happily paid whatever he was asked without bartering. "I think the general is going to regret giving you his credit chit after this," he chuckled.

"Why?" Techie asked, accepting a bag of sweets from a stall. He followed Mitaka's gaze and he laughed, blushing as he bowed his head a little. "Sorry..."

"I doubt he'll be too upset with you," Mitaka assured him. 

"You think so?"

Mitaka nodded, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "He's your brother," he reminded him.

Techie smiled, nodding his head as he looked at his bags, choosing a small one before handing it over to Mitaka. "Good! Hold this please."

The lieutenant cocked an eyebrow, watching as Techie took the rest of the bags and started heading for an alley. "Where are you going?" he asked, following after him. He watched with raised eyebrows as Techie handed over the food he had bought to some young looking Aliens. He waited until the other walked back to him, tilting his head to the side. "Is that why you were buying so much?" he asked. 

"They looked hungry."

"But they're Aliens."

Techie looked at him in confusion. "So?"

"Well...Aliens are inferior to us."

"Why?"

"Well..."

Techie gave Mitaka a pitying look, shaking his head. "You shouldn't think that way," he said. "Not everything the Order teaches is right." He took Mitaka's hand, giving it a squeeze as he pulled him in to kiss him on the cheek. "You're better than that. I know you are."


End file.
